


it’s darkness that surrounds

by hoodiestrings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2012 Zarry, Angst AND Fluff???, Comfort, Ficlet, M/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodiestrings/pseuds/hoodiestrings
Summary: He could see Harry now, crying and bloodied and bruised. The shadows are moving. The shadows are holding him down.“Harry!” he cries.He is moving forward, but Harry seems to be getting farther and farther away. Their fingertips brush and suddenly, he is doused into darkness once again.( or the one where Zayn has a nightmare )
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Kudos: 40





	it’s darkness that surrounds

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote it at 3 a.m. don't judge me please. i'm sure there's a metaphor about fame in his nightmare somewhere!
> 
> wattpad link : https://my.w.tt/6m9h7nF6K7

There’s darkness surrounding him. 

He looks up and there’s  _ nothing.  _ He looks down and he could see his feet but there’s  _ nothing _ underneath. He is standing and floating at the same time. He is walking and drifting at the same time.  _ Left, right …  _ everything’s  _ empty _ , like the person he has become. 

There are goosebumps on his arms and his legs are screaming, begging him to stop walking. He doesn’t. He walks steadily ahead with his eyes fixed on the void.  _ Embrace who you are,  _ they say,  _ embrace the void,  _ they cry. So he walks. His soles are bleeding and where did his shoes go? And why is his skin crawling? It’s like there are a thousand eyes on him, watching him, his every move. Judging him. His voice, his looks, the way he walks and the path he walks on.  _ You were always the silent one, my child, afraid of what others think — _

_ “Zayn,”  _ there’s a voice.

_ — now deal with the consequences. _

_ “Zayn!”  _ there’s another.

And a scream, “ _ ZAYN!” _

He feels his blood run cold. He knows that voice. 

“Harry?!” he screams, breaking out into a sprint. His heart is thudding in his chest “ _ Harry! _ ” he screams again.

His heart is fluttering, banging against his rib cage and climbing up his throat. His stomach churns too, moving like it’s on a race. But he keeps running. He could still hear Harry’s cry echoing around. It was anguished, it was scared.  _ He  _ knows how it feels. So he keeps running even though he is leaving bloody footsteps behind. Red: the colour of his heart and the blush of Harry’s lips. Black, like the night they lay tangled together under bedsheets. Red against black, so bright against something so …  _ void. _

” _ Zayn! _ ” 

He could see Harry now, crying and bloodied and bruised. The shadows are moving. The shadows are holding him down.

“ _ Harry! _ ” he cries.

He is moving forward, but Harry seems to be getting farther and farther away. Their fingertips brush and suddenly, he is doused into darkness once again. 

“Harry?” he whispers.

But there’s no sign of Harry. 

He is floating now, his foot meeting nothing but the air. It’s like he is a puppet on a string, moving on someone else’s command. There are voices too, echoing around in his ears until he could feel his throat closing up. He screams but nothing comes out of his mouth. Or, maybe, it does. But he can’t hear anything over the shouts of the voices surrounding him all around.

_ Zayn, you — and a million times — you couldn’t hold — leave — you — _

_ — you are a sin, my child. _

Zayn wakes up with a gasp.

His knuckles are white around the sheets and his cheeks are wet. He sits up with a jerk. His head bangs against the bottom of Louis’ bunk, and he hears Louis stir, then let out a tiny noise of frustration. But his mind is all over the place. Zayn presses his heart to his chest. There’s the erratic  _ dub lub dub lub  _ that’s always there, but it doesn’t seem to calm down anytime soon. 

“I’m okay,” he whispers, pressing the heels of his palms against his burning eyes.

_ It’s fine,  _ he repeats to himself. There’s the familair sound of Liam’s snores, and he could see Niall’s head poking from his bunk, still fast asleep. The tour bus is moving, the wheels rolling on crunched gravel and fine dirt.  _ Everything’s fine… but Harry? _

Still, he lays awake. 

He climbs down his bunk with a sigh, amd climbs right into Harry’s. 

Harry hums, and snuggles closer to him halfway through the act of Zayn getting into his bed at midnight trying to remian as silent as possible. It’s almost like he realises it is Zayn, and the thought makes him smile. 

“Zayn?” Harry mumbles sleepily, once Zayn has finally fitted himself against Harry 

He replies, “Bad dream.”

Harry cracks one eyes open from where his head is now resting on Zayn’s chest and frowns. He props himself on his elbow. His curls are falling across his forehead and his eyes are dazed. Zayn smiles and tucks his hair away from his face because he knows he is trying to be serious, but he just looks adorable. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asks, and then yawns. 

Zayn chuckles, and shakes his head, “Just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Harry’s eyes soften. “I’m okay, Z. Don’t ruin your sleep over me. What was the dream about?”

Zayn leans in to peck his lips sweetly. He would have licked into his mouth and tasted every curve and bump, but Harry yawns again and Zayn laughs into his mouth. 

“I’m fine.” he says.

A few days later, he has the dream again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
